


To The Moon

by a_horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_horan/pseuds/a_horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another prompt i got on tumblr...i tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Moon

Harry feeds off the energy of the crowd, he always has. The girls screaming in the crowd gave him the rush he needed to perform. Harry loved the attention he got and he would do anything to make the girls scream louder. So when he had the idea to hold Niall's hand and serenade him during Little Things, he couldn't wait for the crowds reaction.

Harry was buzzing around backstage, anxiously waiting for their turn to go on stage to perform at the Jingle Bell Ball. 

"How are you jumping around like that" Taylor questioned, sitting on the couch in the One Direction green room.

Niall huffed and mumbled something about getting air before the show, slamming the door shut behind him.

"What's his deal" Taylor asked, staring at the door the blond just threw closed.

"Oh nothing, probably not over what happened at the airport this morning. Thanks for the private jet, Tay, that was fun" Harry smiled at her. He didn't really know why or how she ended up in his life but it was refreshing to have a girl that wasn't Eleanor or Lou around. He loved them to death but he needed something new.

"Lucky you, Haz, you didn't get attacked by fans. Thanks for the invite, Taylor" Liam remarked bitterly, staring down at the bandaid covering up his scratches. 

"I, uh" Taylor started but was cut off by Harry waving his hand, dismissing the conversation. 

"So what's up with my irishmen" Harry asked after a brief moment of awkward silence. "He hasn't talked to me properly in days. I didn't even get to take him skating in New York. I promised him" Harry trailed off, frowning at the sudden realization. 

"Hmm, I wonder how you forgot" Louis shook his head at his best friend.

"I invited him to the zoo, but he said he wasn't feeling well. Is he avoiding me?" Harry questioned, sending a pleading look to Zayn who hasn't contributed to the conversation yet.

"You're really dense, you know that Styles" Zayn said, giving Harry an answer he wasn't looking for. Harry didn't know why they were all ganging up on him, and was about to question it when Paul came into the room.

"Boys, 10 minutes until you're up. Where's Niall" Paul asked, taking a double head count. "Liam, can you go get him, 8 minutes!!!"

Harry jumped up and ran out the door before Liam had the chance. He faintly heard a "Harry, stop" but ignored it as he made his way to the back door of the studio. Once outside, it only took him a moment to find the blond shaking from the cold.

"Ni, what are you doing out here, it's bloody freezing. Come on, we're on in like 4 minutes, Paul is having a fit." Harry called out to him. 

"I'll be inside in a second. Just give me another minute" Niall spoke out, not caring if Harry heard him or not.

"Niall" Harry started, reaching to hug the older boy from behind, resting his chin on the blond's shoulder, "are you mad at me?".

"Can we not talk about this now. Let's go, you said it yourself, Paul is having a fit" Niall said, removing Harry's hands from his waist. "Show time" Niall whispered as he pushed past Harry.

xXx

The screaming of the girls in the crowd helped Harry forget about whatever was going on between him and Niall. He was enjoying the girls cheering him on and he couldn't wait to grab Niall's hand during Little Things. He read about the girls going crazy when they made eye contact during the song, he didn't know if they could even handle Harry reaching for Niall's hand, he couldn't wait. 

The beginning of Little Things began and he was ready. He always enjoyed performing this song live because it's his favourite and he couldn't want to serenade Niall. 

"And i won't let these little things slip out of my mouth" Harry sang as he extended his hand out for Niall to grab. Niall, hesitant at first, smiled and continued with his harmony and grabbed Harry's out-stretched hand, making the crowd go mental. 

As the song and their time slot ended, Harry knew he had to talk to Niall before they went home their separate ways.

xXx

"Wow, you guys were incredible!" Taylor beamed when the boys re-entered the green room, getting up to give Harry a quick hug. Getting wrapped up in a conversation with Taylor, Harry didn't even notice Niall slip out the room, bag slung over of his shoulder, muttering a quick goodbye. 

"Harry, our car is here" Louis interrupted the on-going conversation between Harry and Taylor. 

"What, wait, where is everyone? Where did Niall go, we were supposed to talk after the show" Harry sounded gutted.

"He left Harry, probably boarding a plane for Ireland as we speak. You knew he was going home for the holidays" Louis replied, giving his best friend a pat on the back. 

"He didn't even say goodbye" Harry sulked and made his way towards the door. "I have to go catch him. Fuck. Taylor, thanks for staying but I really have to go. I'll see you back in America, yeah?" Harry ran out before she could reply.

"Bye!" She shouted after him, shrugging her shoulders as she picked up her bag to go to her own car. "It was nice seeing you Louis, you were great, wish everyone a happy-" Taylor stopped talking when she realized she was alone in the room. "Cool" she whispered, sending Harry a text goodbye.

xXx

Harry knew something was up and it was killing him that he didn't address it sooner. Of course it had to be about Taylor, everything started to add up and Harry didn't like where his thoughts were taking him. 

"Come on, can you drive a little faster, I need to catch him before he leaves! Paul, you knew didn't you. You knew it was bothering Niall, everyone knew and no one told me. Fuck!" Harry rambled in the back seat of the car, while dialling Louis's cell number.

"Why didn't you tell me that Niall didn't like Taylor" Harry asked as soon as Louis answered the phone.

"I thought it was obvious, mate. I mean, he distanced himself from you and you barely noticed. You were so wrapped up. Fuck, Harry. I promised I wouldn't tell you but, he likes you okay. If you plan on having a relationship with Taylor, just break it to Niall carefully. He'll get over it but please don't hurt him anymore Harry" Louis calmly replied.

"Why am I the last to know about everything? Who else knew. Why were you hiding this from me. I ruined everything. Fuck Louis, I don't know what to do. I'm not dating Taylor and if I was dating anyone, I would want it to be Niall. It's always been Niall" Harry cried into the phone.

"Make sure you tell him all of that ok. I love you Haz, call me when everything is sorted out" Louis hung up, leaving Harry clutching his phone in the back seat.

xXx

Harry ran wildly through the airport, Paul chasing after him, yelling when to turn at every corner. 

"Harry, wait up. Listen to me. His plane has probably taken off Harry. Stop!" Paul yelled.

"No. I can't leave it like this, I need to see him, I need to explain myself" Harry yelled over his shoulder. 

"Look around Styles, it's empty in here. The plane is gone. Niall isn't here. Come on, let's take you home" Paul tried to grab Harry's arm but he tugged away.

This isn't how his night would end. He can't let Niall go home for holiday without resolving this mess her created. 

Harry turned around, "Paul, you still have my passport in the car right" Paul nodded and Harry continued, "Let's go get it. Im going to Ireland and you're going home. Please. I need to fix this and I don't want to drag you away from your family over my mess" Harry finished. 

"You're a good kid, Harry" Paul smiled at him, slipping an arm around Harry's shoulder, walking back to the car to retrieve his airport.

xXx

"Hi Niall, this is like the 46th message I've left you. Please answer me. I'm in Ireland. I just landed. I will literally be at your house in 30 minutes. Don't ignore me. We need to talk" Harry sighed, realizing Niall ignored his call, again.

The taxi ride to Niall's house was filled with Harry trying to perfect the speech he had been writing in his head since he got on the plane.

"Hi Niall, I. You. I wish you had told me" Harry said out loud, causing the taxi driver to laugh a bit.

"Kid, just relax. You look like shit so just stay calm, yeah?" the driver said as he looked at Harry from the rearview mirror. "We're here"

Harry paid the man and slowly made his way up the garden, checking his phone to see if he had any new messages. Realizing it was 2am, Harry started having seconds thoughts but he had already come this far to back out now. Knocking loudly 3 times, Harry stepped back and waited. 

"Hi Bobby" Harry sheepishly greeted as Niall's dad answered the door in his robe. "I know it's late but I really need to see Niall and I am so sorry that I'm here at 2 but I-" Harry shut up when he saw Niall pushing past his father.

"Go to bed Bobby, I can deal with this" Niall spoke quietly. Too quiet for Harry's liking. He just wanted his Niall back.

"Before you say anything, I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I should have taken you skating in New York like I promised and I wish we had gone to the zoo instead because I know you love zoos. I know you don't like Taylor but Ed said that we should hang out but I promise there is nothing between us. God Niall, it's always been you. I should have figured it out myself but Louis had to help and can you just please say something" Harry pleaded, finally looking at Niall. 

"I didn't think you felt the same" Niall whispered, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "I didn't know I was being too obvious by distancing myself but I just couldn't be in the same room and I'm sorry" Niall apologized.

"Niall, stop. You don't have to say sorry. Can we make this work? Us, I mean? Because there is nothing more that I would like. Give me a chance, I can wow you. I'll take you to New York next week and we can go skating, and the zoo. I'll do-" Harry was cut off by Niall throwing his arms around Harry's neck. 

"You're here. You came to Ireland to tell me all of that. You didn't have to, but you did. I would have checked my phone eventually…I just needed time to get ready for the rejection I was scared of getting" Niall said into Harry's ear.

"There is an 'us' right? I can give you time to think about it but Louis told me and I just figured-" Harry was again shut up by Niall, but this time it was with his lips being pressed against Harry's.

"Thank you for chasing after me" Niall murmured into Harry's ear after breaking apart their kiss.

Harry squeezed Niall tighter and whispered, "I'd chase you to the moon and back".


End file.
